


A Kind of After Party

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Wilson Rogers Compilation [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Relationship, Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to There's Never An "I" in Birthday (Even Though There Is).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoundofWaves88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundofWaves88/gifts).



> Gifted to SoundofWaves88 because your ere right when you said there wasn't enough Sam. I am so sorry that this is short and terrible but I wanted to at least fulfill your wish and add more Sam. I hope you still like it.
> 
> It's short, it's not that good and I am so sorry it's not better. I don't know I just wanted to add this, because the first one didn't have enough Sam in it. Characterization is probably way off. I can never get this ship right, and I'm pretty sure I can't get Iron Husbands either. Oh well. An AU where Rhodey and Tony as well as Sam and Steve are in relationships with each other.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Sam held onto Steve as he carefully walked him out of the Stark house. Slight hints of Steve's sudden regurgitation were located on the sides of his mouth, Rogers himself seeming to be in pretty bad shape. Sam sighed as he gently placed Steve on the balcony railing, the other grasping onto it like his life depended on it.

There was a moment of silence, before Rogers made a sudden gagging noise and started to hurl over the railing. Sam began to rub circles on Steve's back, quietly coaxing him with phrases like, "That's it," or, "let it out Steve".

Rogers gasped as the load finished, wiping his mouth off with his sleeve. Sam stood silently by his side, watching with slight concern and relief as Steve groaned at his mess.

"Stark's going to kill me."

Sam gently placed his arms around Steve's waist, placing his cheek on Rogers' back.

"All that matters is that you're ok Steve."

Sam heard a quiet chuckle come from the other as Rogers turned to look at him, a smile on his face.

"I don't think that kind of logic is going to change his mind Sam."

Wilson hummed in agreement, closing his eyes as the two stayed still. Steve was looking up at the stars, bending his arm so he was able to place his hand on Sam's face. It was nice outside, and Sam was pretty sure Steve was still drunk, no matter how good he was at hiding it.

Inside the party was still going, music blaring as loud drunken cries came from within the building. Tony was probably laughing aloud, arms still all over Rhodey like they always were. Rhodes would probably be complaining about how inappropriate the gestures were but go along with them anyway.

Sam let out a silent sigh, squeezing Steve a little tighter.

"Why don't we go home."

Wilson opened one eye, a smile forming on his face as Steve let out a second groan. Sam chuckled.

"I think I'll drive."


End file.
